True Love
by uNe-tion
Summary: [HIATUS]fang adalah seorang novelis fantasi yang menyukai seorang gadis bernama boboiboy,ia sebenarnya tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya ke boboiboy begitu juga dengan identitasnya sebagai novelis.. warning:fangXfem!boboiboy,no super power,no alien/robot,romance gagal
1. novelis

Cinta..

Adalah Perasaan Suka Antara Satu Sama Lain..

Namun,

Andaikan Kisah 'Cinta' kita tak terbalas..

Apa Yang Terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **True Love:**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **Fang,Boboiboy (C) Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **true love (c)uNe-tion**

 **Fang X Fem!Boboiboy,(umur mereka 15 tahun)**

* * *

 **Episode 01:**

" **Aku..Sudah Siap Kalau Ini Kenyataannya.."**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang Pemuda Bersurai Ungu Berjalan Melewati Lorong Sekolah Yang Dipenuh Para Siswa-Siswi Tampa Ia Sadari Ada 'Barang' Yang Jatuh Disaat Itu Juga.

"Ah, Tunggu Dulu.."

"Fang!"

Pemuda Yang Dipanggil Itu Langsung Merespon Dengan Menoleh Kearah Orang Yang Telah Memanggilnya.

'!'

Alangkah Terkejutnya Bahwa Orang Yang Memunggut 'Barang' Tersebut Adalah Seorang Gadis Bersurai Hitam Berambut Pendek Dengan Jaket Dan Topi Terbalik Berwarna _Orange_

'Aduh, Boboiboy!' Pikir Pemuda Tersebut.

"T-Terima Kasih.."

Pemuda Tersebut Lalu Menerima Buku Yang Di Punggut Tersebut.

"Hei, Hei!"

"Fang Juga Suka Karangan 'Hao',Ya ,"

"Sebenarnya Aku Juga Suka Karangannya..!" Tanya Boboiboy

"I-Iya" Jawab Pemuda Tersebut

"Itu Karya Barunya ,Ya?"tanya boboiboy

"iya, Kisah 'gadis berkerudung merah dan manusia serigala'.."

"Boboiboy!"

"..Kesini Sebentar Dong!" Sapa Seseorang Dari Kejauhan

Percakapan Itu Terputus Karena Boboiboy Dipanggil Teman-Temannya Maka Mereka Harus Menyudahi Percakapan Pendek Mereka.

"Aduh, Aku Harus Pergi.., Maaf Ya.. Fang"

"Tak Apa Kok.."

Dari Kejauhan Fang Hanya Bisa Melihat Boboiboy Yang Sedang Berbicara Bersama Teman-Temannya, Fang Mengengam Buku Yang Dipunggut Oleh Boboiboy Diliputi Oleh Keringat Dingin Dan Senyum Tipis.

...

Maaf Ya Boboiboy,

Nama Sebenarnya Novelis Itu Adalah..,

Fang (15 Tahun)

..Yaitu Aku Sendiri

'Tak Kusangka Dia Membaca Novel Milik Ku..'

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dirumah Saat Aku Sedang Melanjutkan Novelku Aku Menceritakan Hal Ini Dengan Adik Bungsuku

"Eh?"

"Jadi Gadis Yang Fang Incar Membaca Novel Buatanmu?"

"Hebat!"Kata Adikku

"..Ochobot, Jangan Panggil Aku 'Fang' Panggil Aku 'Kakak'.." Kataku

Ochobot Adalah Adik Bungsuku Dia Selalu Saja Memanggilku Dengan Namaku Kini Dia Sedang Duduk Dikasurku Tepat Dibelakang Meja Kerjaku.

'Kok Dia Bisa Tau Kalau Aku Naksir Sama Boboiboy..Padahal Aku Baru Cerita Sedikit..'

"Dia Tahu Enggak Kalau, Fang Yang Nulis?"

"Gimana Kalau Dia Tahu!?"Tanya Ochobot

"..Enggak Masalah..,"

"..Aku Juga Enggak Peduli.."

..Sebenarnya Ini Bukan Hal Yang Patut Dibanggakan

Terkadang Tiap Kali Aku Menyerahkan Karyaku Entah Kenapa Aku Yang Menang..

 **-Flashback-**

Saat Itu Fang Sedang Mendapat Telpon Dari Panitia Pihak Penyelengara Acara

" _Eh?"_

" _Aku..Menang..?"_

Lagipula Dengan Bakat Menulisku Yang Belum 'Matang' Dan Ide Yang 'Langka',

Fang Teringat Saat Ia Mendapat Tawaran Dari Agensi Yang Mau Menawarkannya Menjadi Seorang Novelis. Ia Ingat Jelas Saat Itu Ada Dua Orang Yang Sedang Melihat Naskah Cerita Yang Ia Buat Saat Itu

" _Hah?, Novelis?"_

" _Iya,Pasti Novel Bapak Ini Laku Keras!_ Jawab Anggota Agensi

" _Tolong Jangan Panggil Saya Bapak!"_ Jawab Seorang Dari Pihak Agensi

Ditambah Lagi Dengan Sifatku Yang Susah Menolak,

Waktu Itu Fang Sedang Berbicang-Bincang Dengan Editor Yang Menangani Cerita Yang Ia Buat

" _Berubah Menjadi Serial?"_

" _Ya, Bulan Depan Edisi Spesial!"_ Jawab Sang Editor Yang Bersemangat

 **-Flashback End-**

..Akhirnya Aku Menjadi Seorang Novelis..

Karena Aku Melakukannya Dengan Perasaan Yang Seperti Itu,

Belakangan Ini Aku Merasa Bersalah Tampa Alasan Yang Jelas.

'Maaf , Kalau Penulisnya Hanya Murid SMP Biasa..'Pikirku Sambil Menatap Layar Monitor Dengan Tatapan Hampa

"Masa Kamu Enggak Ada Impian Kearah Itu?"

"Mungkin Nantinya Bakal Ada Yang Bilang..'Eh, Jadi Kamu Ya?, Abang Hao..!?-"

Peluk Lah Aku..'"Kata Ochobot Dengan Nada Iseng

Aku Lalu Menoleh Kearah Ochobot, Perkataan Ochobot Langsung Kusambar Dengan Kata-Kata..

"Keluar Kau Bocah Usil!"

Ochobotpun Lalu Meninggalkan Kamarku Dengan Kesal Dan Diiringin Dengan Perkataan Kesal Saat Meninggalkan Kamarku,

"Novelis Macam Apa Ini?,

Mana Nama Samarannya Enggak Kreatif.." Ejek Ochobot ke diriku Sambil Mengembungkan Pipinya aku Nyaris Mendengar Apa Yang Ochobot Lontarkan Dari Kejauhan Dan Meng-Akibatkan ada kerutan dikeningku.

'Dasar Bocah SD Jaman Sekarang..'Pikirku Yang Kesal

Perlahan Aku Menghentikan Gerakan Jari-Jemariku Di _Keyboard_ Laptop Aku Merenungi Kenyataan Tentang Kehidupan Ku Sendiri.

..Tak Masalah Kalau Aku Tidak Mempunyai Impian..

Gadis Yang Aku Taksir Sebenarnya belum mempunyai pacar, aku bisa saja bilang 'suka'padanya namun,

Aku Tak Mungkin Bilang Padanya Kalau Aku Menyukainya Sejak Kelas 5..karena

Aku ini tidak berani menggungkapkan perasaanku sendiri..

Aku..Sudah Siap Kalau Ini Kenyataannya..

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ckreak..Ckreak..**

Disekolah Tepatnya Jam Pulang Sekolah Aku Tetap Tinggal Dikelas Untuk Menulis Novel, Suara Ketikan Tak Jarang Terdengar Saat Aku Mengetik manuskriip

'..Mau Ketoilet' Pikirku

Setelah Selesai Aku Kembali Ke Kelas, Sesampainya Dikelas Aku Terus Berpikir 'Disekolah Memang Tempat Bagus Untuk Menyelesaikan Novelku..Kalau Dirumah Aku Pasti Jadi Korban Ke-Isengan Ochobot' Pikirku Sambil Membersihkan Lensa Kacamataku

Saat Aku Memakai Kacamataku Aku Tersadar

!?

Didepan Meja Bangku-ku Aku Melihat Boboiboy Sedang Menatap Layar Monitor Laptopku Kelihatannya Ia Sedang Membaca..

"Lho?..Fang?"

Gadis bersurai hitam yang aku pandangi dari kejauhan itu Sadar Bahwa Ia Sedang Diperhatikan Oleh diriku yang saat itu Sedang Sweatdrop Ditempat Karena Ada Yang Melihat Karya milikku

'Ini..Punya Fang?"

"Maaf Tadi Aku Baca Sedikit.." Kata Boboiboy Yang Ragu-Ragu

"Oh Iya, Kok Nama Pengaranya Sama Kayak 'Hao'?" Tanya Boboiboy Sambil Menunjuk Layar PC

'Di-Di-Dia Baca Beneran!?'Teiakku Dalam Hati

Didalam Pikiranku Hanya Terlukis Kata 'Gawat' Serta Perkataan Ochobot Yang Mengatakan 'Gimana Kalau Dia Tau?'

"Ya..Ya Itu-"

"Itu-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **True Love**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tentang true love:**

..entah kenapa aku pengen bikin fang jadi seorang novelis handal

 _namun_

Malu dalam menggungkap kan perasaanya yang ia pendam pada boboiboy/eaaa XD


	2. ingatan

Menjadi Seorang Novelis Itu Bukan Hal Yang Mudah Contohnya..

 _"Lho?..Fang?"_

 _Gawat.._

 _'Ini..Punya Fang?"_

 _"Maaf Tadi Aku Baca Sedikit.."_

 _"Oh Iya, Kok Nama Pengaranya Sama Kayak 'Hao'?"_

 _Gawat..Gawat..Gawat_

 _Di-Di-Dia Baca Beneran!?_

 _"Itu Sebenarnya.."_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **True Love**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **Fang,Boboiboy (C) Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang X Fem!Boboiboy,(umur mereka 15 tahun)**

* * *

 **Episode 02:**

" **Tak Kusangka Ia Masih Ingat Hal Itu"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"I-Itu Sebenarnya..Milik-"

"Itu Milik Temanku Aku Disuruh Dia Untuk Baca Karyanya!"

Jawabku Sambil Menyembunyikan Wajah Panik Jawabanku Disambut Hangat Oleh Boboiboy

"Wah! Yang Benar?!" Kata Boboiboy Yang Tak Percaya Akan Hal Tersebut

"Akhir-Akhir Ini Para Novelis Selalu Minta Kesan Dengan Temannya.."Kata Boboiboy Dengan Nada Ceria

Ham..

Hampir Saja..

Hari Menjelang Sore Fang Dan Boboiboy Pulang Bersama (Karena Mereka Yang Pulang Terakhiran) Fang Masih Merenungi Kenyataan Bahwa Novelnya Hampir Ketahuan Oleh Boboiboy

'Aduh Capeknya..Lain Kali Aku Tidak Akan Mengerjakaan Novel Disekolah Lagi..'Pikirku Yang Menutup Wajahku Dengan Tanganku Sendiri Karena Hampir Ketakutaan

"Wah Langitnya Indah Ya~"Kata Boboiboy Sambil Memandang Langit Berwarna Orange Yang Bercampur Merah Dan Keunguan Ia Lalu Memasukkan Topinya Kedalam Tas Miliknya

Aku Menatap Langit Yang Memang Ku Akui Indah Sekali..

"Benar, Kalau Langit Seperti Ini Banyak Dipake Buat _Happy Ending_.."

"Happy Ending?"

"Bicaramu Unik Sekali Ya.."Kata Boboiboy

'Ga-Gawat Aku Terbiasa Menghayal Jalur Cerita, Aku Harus Berhati-Hati..'Pikirku Yang Takut Identitas Ku Diketahui

"Langit Yang Indah Ini,Mengingatkan Ku Tentang Sebuah Kisah"

"..?Kisah"Tanyaku

"Manusia Serigala Yang Bersumpah Untuk Melindungi Gadis Berkerudung Merah Pujaanya Meski Harus Rela Mendapat Sepak Terjang.."

"Itu Manis Sekali.." Kata Boboiboy Yang Senang Sendiri Menikmati Cerita Tersebut Sementara Fang Merasa Tersanjung Sekaligus Malu-Malu Karena Itu Adalah Salah Satu Cerita Buatannya

"Ah..Huwaaa~"

'Dia Bilang Begitu Didepan Penulisnya'pikirku Yang Malu-Malu

"Fang..,Dari Dulu Kamu Suka Mengarang 'Kan?"Tanya Boboiboy Ke Diriku

"Iya"

"Kamu Dulu Sering Memenangkan Hadiah 'Kan?,

Saat Kita SD.."Kata Boboiboy

'Tak Kusangka Ia Masih Ingat Hal Itu'pikirku

"Aku Punya, Adek Laki-Laki Yang Dulunya Suka Sakit Dan Dia Enggak Bisa Tidur Kalau Sudah Sakit Dan Aku Selalu Saja Menulis Cerita Untuk Pengantar Tidurnya.."

'Dan Perkembangannya Malah Ke Novel Fantasi'pikirku

"Waah.."

"Baiknya.."Kata Boboiboy Yang Tersenyum Manis Kearah Diriku

 **DHEG**

Seketika Gemuruh Hati Ku Berbunyi Dan Membuat Diriku Terpesona Atas Perkataan Gadis Yang Aku Sukai Percakapan Kami Harus Terhenti Karena Kami Harus Berpisah Disebuah Gang .

"Sampai Jumpa Lagi..

Kapan-Kapan Pulang Bareng Ya"

Aku Masih Menatap Pundak Belakang Boboiboy Yang Berjalan Menjauhi Diriku yang Sedang melonggo, Dikepalaku Hanya Terlintas Kata-Kata Boboiboy

 _Baiknya..Baiknya.._

 _Baiknya.._

A/N:Gema yang terpancar dikepala fang saat ini

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya Dirumah Aku Langsung Ganti Baju Dan Menyelesaikan Novelku Yang Ada Di PC Laptop Milikku Kebetulan Ada Ochobot Disebelahku Yang Kelihatanya Sedang Memperhatikan Sikapku

"Hei, Fang.."Tanya Ochobot Sambil Membetulkan Kacamatanya

"Apa?"

"Kok Semangat Betul Sih?,"

"Hei, Gimana Dengan Nasib Sikerudung Merah?"Tanya Ochobot Ke Diriku Yang Asik Mengetik Manuskripku

"Hmph..Anak-Anak Mana Mungkin Mengerti.."Jawabku Dengan Angkuhnya

"Jadi Gadis Kerudung Merah Diculik Sama Penyihir?"

"...Ya, Karena Itu.."Kata Yang Menggantung

"Kebahagian Ini..

AKAN KU TUMPAH RUAHKAN KE MANUSKRIPKU AHAHAHA.." Kataku Sambil Mengetik Super Cepat Tampa Peduli Apa Yang Dikatakan Ochobot Terhadap Diriku

"..Bukan Manusia..,Kamunya"Kata Ochobot

Ochobot Lalu Meninggalkan Ku Sendirian Dikamar Sambil Berkata

"Kalau Kamu Suka Sama Dia Kenapa Enggak Kamu Akui Saja Perasaaanmu Itu"Kata Ochobot Lalu Keluar Dari Kamarku,Dan Aku Agak Kesal Atas Peryataan Ochobot Tentang 'Perasaan'

..Habis Mau Bagaimana Lagi?

Aku Tak Punya Keberanian Untuk Mengungkapkan Perasaanku Aku Hanya Dapat Melihat Dia Dari Kejauhan

Aku Lama Meratapi Layar Pcku Karena Aku Sedang Berpikir Untuk Kisah Cerita

'Tapi Gak Ada Salahnya Toh Kalau Boboiboy Jadi Gadis 'Kerudung Merah' Dan Aku Jadi 'Manusia Serigalanya'..Dan Yang Suka Sama Boboiboy Cukup Jadi Tokoh Jahat Saja..'Pikirku Sambil Menyeringai Senang A/N:mana bisa begitu!?

'Matilah Kalian Wahai Para Lalat..!'

Waktu Terus Berjalan Tampa Kusadari Aku Menulis Novel Ini Hingga Pagi Hari Dan Membuat Diriku Harus Berangkat Walaupun Udah Ngantuk

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya Diarea Sekolah Aku Masih Ngantuk Berat Karena Aku Mengerjakan Novel Itu Dari Malam Hari Tampa Tidur Aku Menguap Dengan Lebarnya.

"Huaaaaa~,Ngantuk"

 **Puk**

Dibelakang Ada Yang Menyentuh Pundakku Saat Aku Menoleh Teryata Itu Adalah Boboiboy Yang Sedang Menyapaku Dengan Senyum Manisnya

"Selamat Pagi..,Fang"

"Oh,Selamat Pagi.."Jawabku Yang Agak Parau

"Kamu Kayaknya Enggak Tidur,Wajahmu Kayak Orang Yang Pengen Tidur"Kata Boboiboy

"..Begitulah..."Kataku

'Kok Dia Bisa Tau Ya? Padahal Aku Enggak Bilang '

N/A:Padahal Dari Sikapnya Aja Sudah Ketahuan

Aku Melihat Kening Boboiboy Yang Ditutupi Plester Ini Bukan Hal Yang Mengejukan Sih

'Akhir-Akhir Ini Aku Sering Melihat Dia Pakai Plester'pikirku Sambil Melihat Plester Yang Ada Dikening Boboiboy

"Keningmu..Kenapa?"Tanya Ku Sambil Menunjuk Keningku Sendiri

"Oh, Kelihatanya Kemarin Aku Terpeleset.."Kata Boboiboy Sambil Memenggang Keningnya Sendiri

"Selamat Pagi,Boboiboy.."Sapa Seorang Gadis Yang Datang Menjumpainya Boboiboy Lalu Pergi Bersama Gadis Itu Aku Tetap Berdiam Ditempat Karena Terpikir Soal Plester Itu

Dari Kejauhan Aku Mendengar Ada Dua Gadis Yang Sedang Membicarakan Boboiboy

"pasti karena itu.."Kata Gadis Berjilbab Pink Yaitu Teman Sekelasku Sendiri,Yaya Aku _Refleks_ Menengok Kearah Yaya Yang Agak Terkejut Akan Reaksiku

"Apa?"Teriakku Ke Yaya

"Huwaa..Fang."

"apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'?!"Tungkasku

"..fang, kamu pernah dengar rumor kalau boboiboy dipaksa menjadi 'babu' "Jelas Yaya

"!?"

"Fang Jangan Bilang Kamu Baru Tau?"Tanya Gadis Berkacamata Bulat Yang Berdiri Tepat Disebelah Yaya

"Ini Sudah Jadi Pembicaraan Penjuru Sekolah.."

Aku,

Aku Baru Tahu

 **.**

 **.**

 **True Love**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
